


Cachecóis

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Quando o inverno chegava as listas de compras que Watanuki mandava para o celular de Doumeki frequentemente tinham lãs além dos pedidos costumeiros de frutas e legumes.





	Cachecóis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Imperatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/gifts).



Quando o inverno chegava as listas de compras que Watanuki mandava para o celular de Doumeki frequentemente tinham lãs além dos pedidos costumeiros de frutas e legumes.

Ele era bem específico a respeito das cores e dos tipos de fio, e era bem difícil que Watanuki pedisse para ele comprar algo se ele já não tivesse uma peça em mente.

O de uns dias atrás havia sido de três rolos de lã angorá nas cores rosa, roxo e azul. Quando ele chegou na loja naquela tarde ele encontrou Watanuki tricotando, era um cachecol simples, em três cores, ele já tinha terminado a parte rosa e a roxa e estava no meio da azul. E ele estava quase terminando essa parte também quando Doumeki terminou de jantar.

“Se encarar é o seu jeito de pedir pra eu parar e te servir comida de novo esqueça, tá tudo pronto na cozinha, você pode colocar você mesmo no prato” Watanuki disse.

“Não era por isso que eu estava olhando...pra quem é o cachecol ?”

“Para mim mesmo, eu sinto frio também sabe”

“Você sabe que tem uma bandeira com essas cores nessa ordem, certo ?”

“Eu estou bem ciente da bandeira em questão, foi por causa dela que eu escolhi esse padrão para o cachecol”

Não era exatamente uma surpresa, mas ainda assim era bom para Doumeki ter a confirmação de que Watanuki sabia também.

“Eu quero um também”

“Um que ?”

“Cachecol. Eu quero que você me faça um como o seu pra mim. Só que o meu vai ter que ter um padrão de arco-íris”

Watanuki tirou seus olhos das agulhas em suas mãos e olhou para ele por um longo tempo sem dizer nada. Aí ele voltou a tricotar e sem olhar para Doumeki disse :

“Se você quer um cachecol de arco-íris você pode comprar um, eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada”

E no dia seguinte Doumeki recebeu na sua lista de compras de Watanuki pedidos de lãs nas cores vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul e roxo.


End file.
